1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing device that performs image processing for variable printing and a host data generating device.
2. Background Arts
Conventional image processing devices perform rasterization to transfer a page description language (PDL) into bitmap image data and also perform predetermined processing on the bitmap image data to generate image data for printing.
Such an image processing device sometimes performs image processing for variable printing. In variable printing, variable parts that vary from page to page are replaced with other and then printed while a static part common to a plurality of pages is printed as it is. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-22878 discloses an image processing device such that, at the time of image processing for variable printing, as to a static part, processing such as rasterization is not performed each time and image data of the static part (static part data) obtained at first is saved in a dedicated region of a memory and this data is reused. Due to this, image processing is performed efficiently and variable printing is performed at a high speed.